villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Anton Slavik
Anton Slavik is a high-ranking commander serving in the Brotherhood of Nod in the Command & Conquer series ( Tiberian Sun and its expansion, Firestorm). He served as the supporting antagonist/protagonist villain in Tiberian Sun and a anti-villain in Firestorm. He was one of Kane's most devout followers and was the leader of an elite faction in Brotherhood known as the Black Hand. He is portrayed by Frank Zagarino. History A Bosnian Serb by birth, Slavik was orphaned at an early age and grew up during the last stages of the Balkan Civil War. Growing up, he witnessed the United Natiions military forces crushing the fighting Serbs. His trauma created his deeply rooted hatred of the West, nurtured further by him and made him translate the Serbian us against the world mentality into Nod allegiance. While Slavik himself has stated he was raised from birth by the Black Hand, this is mostly likely untrue. A possible explanation is that he was born to Nod parents, but was orphaned at an early age. While the Brotherhood was was splintered into factions after the First Tiberium War, Slavik was one of the many who longed for Kane's return. At that time, Nod was controlled by General Hassan, who was secretly allied with GDI and acted as their puppet. GDI's leader General Solomon saw Slavik as a huge threat and ordered Hassan to capture Slavik and execute him. Slavik eventually managed to escape with the help of his right hand woman and started an uprising against Hassan. Hassan went to General Solomon for help but was given a cold shoulder and was ordered once again to kill Slavik. However Slavik's uprising succeeded after several missions and he managed to capture Hassan and execute him at a rally where Kane returned and declared war on GDI which marked the beginning of the Second Tiberium War. During the war, Slavik was sent on many missions, which included recovering an alien warship which was constructed during the First Tiberium War. This however went wrong as General Vega crashed the ship. Slavik then had to recover the technology from the ship. Slavik then captured a high ranking member of the Forgotten named Umagon who later escaped, leading them to her base. Slavik then attacked the base, posing as GDI to which the mutants blamed GDI. During this time, Slavik gained a rivalry with GDI commander Michael McNeil when he captured him after a mission when he was using the Forgotten to help gain information about a anti tiberium serum, which turned out to be a trap. Slavik then escaped and was ordered by Kane to test some tiberium missiles and destroy a powerful walker that GDI developed. He was then destroy a powerful GDI base Hammerfest. He did so by capturing Jake McNeil, McNeil's brother and manipulated him to help shut down Hammerfest's defense system. Slavik succeeded in destroying the base but Jake ended up dying during the assault. Slavik then went into hiding as Nod was losing the war and Kane was supposedly killed. After the War, Nod fell into chaos once again and Slavik assumed command of the Brotherhood. However, the Inner Circle especially a general named Marzaq didn't approve of Slavik's methods. Slavik ressurected CABAL, Kane's A.I. who was somehow shut down during the war. While CABAL helped Slavik at first, he betrayed him and assasinated the Inner Circles. CABAL took control of Nod's cyborgs and tried to conquer the world. He was defeated as Slavik made an uneasy alliance with GDI. After the war with Cabal, Slavik was officially in control of the Brotherhood. But his rule however did not last as he was met with hostility from several Nod officials especially one a charismatic high-ranking member of the Black Hand named Brother Marcion. Slavik was eventually assassinated by one of Marcion's fanatics. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Military Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Rivals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Fanatics Category:Right-Hand Category:Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Category:Master Orator Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Charismatic Category:Live Action Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Imprisoned Category:Nemesis Category:Terrorists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tragic Category:Pawns Category:Science Fiction Villains